Stay With Me
by The Queen in Black
Summary: A one-shot story of a slightly depressed Mettaton with I guess, a female reader. This was during the time where the Underground no longer remained sealed away from the Surface world and probably even after that. Inspired by one of Sam Smith's songs which is also the title of this story. WARNING: This has some sort of Lemon with it, so brace yourselves if you're not up to that.


I am a Star. I am a Superstar. Both down Underground and here, up above on the surface. I have fans everywhere, whether they had one eye, or just the normal set of two, or maybe a creature having more eyes than it needs.

I was drowning in all the fame and glory–it was all so perfect.

Or is it?

M-E-T-T-A-T-O-N. (E-X.)

Obviously, that's me and there's no one else in either worlds with such a fantastic and fabulous name like that. It was always, always just my name.

Just me.

 _ **Alone.**_

I had Blooky, my cousin, but I doubt that he knew about it. He's a ghost, that I'm a ghost.

Living inside a sexy body–composed of metal and magic–created by a dinosaur doctor.

Oh, and have I mentioned _The Legs_?

Despite all that, all this and that, I'm incomplete. Alphys never bothered to finish me up.

Despite all the attention, I feel incomplete. They say they love me. Anyone who didn't live under a very, very secluded and buried rock whip their heads in my direction, knew me, and adored me. I was loved.

But... is this really what they call ' _love_ '? I didn't bother, I didn't care, at the time; I was basking in all their eyes, ears, hearts, minds, bodies, _souls_ –everything was about me, everything was directed at me.

And I believed that they _did_ love me. That they'll never leave me no matter what.

Time passed... things started to change. I began to 'lose my touch'. I suddenly felt like a loser. A _great_ , _big_ , _loser_. And I did turn into one. I lost my career, my fans, my everything.

Life as a shelled ghost turned out to become dull and boring once nobody appreciates you anymore or when everyone gets tired of you.

Nobody seemed to love me anymore.

...I went down to a bar, Grillby's was the name, and I saw her, a human.

Like me, she too, was _alone_.

She was two empty seats away from me, we were both by the counter. She caught me looking. At her. I never looked away. But her head that turned to me, those eyes of hers, they never left mine. For the first time again, after quite some time, someone looked at my way and their look lasted for more than a brief second.

There was a weird force pulling me toward her. It was like she wanted me to stay next to her.

So I did.

"Rough day?" she asked. I heard her clearly despite the loud, roaring club music. I gulped down my drink and so did she. I decided to answer her after thinking through it. It wasn't just today that was rough on me. "Probably... and you? You alone, darling?"

What started out with a few shots of hard liquor, ended up with that human woman's naked body splayed out before me.

She had no complaints whatsoever. As I ravished her thoroughly, my lips leaving black and blue marks on her soft, warm body–the crook of her neck, her collarbone, her breasts, then down to her hips and thighs–her small and delicate fingers weaved through my soft, synthetic hair.

She told me she wanted more. She whispered my name in between gasps, in breathy moans.

I shivered.

...Yes, I, Mettaton, have a dick of my own.

And that dick I used to screw her, she, this amazing human woman shaking beneath me as I pumped into her.

I hit the right spots at the right moments in the most desirable and pleasurable angles. Her breasts were soft as I squeezed them, pulling her body to collide with mine.

Ever her hips moved, wanting to feel more of me. And I felt the same way. Her wet tightness squeezed on my hard, metallic dick–if it could get any harder than that.

Light pink liquid I produced streamed from inside her, mixing with her own white juices.

We were both near the edge. I slapped her ass after I quickly and effortlessly turned her over on all fours. I slammed my dick in her, my fingers gripping her hips.

She screamed. She gripped on the sheets so tight that her knuckles turned white. At the same time, her vagina gripped on my dick when she came.

Those sensations... It was nothing like I felt before.

But I still craved for more.

I made her release for at least three more times before I had mine. Inside her. I fucked her so hard, but after all those heated moments, she closed her eyes. Now, we were face to face on the messed up bed. She reopened her eyes, those sparkling orbs.

She looked at me.

The human woman smiled at me.

The human woman inched her face closer.

And she kissed me. Tenderly. Softly. I returned it and we both fell asleep.

I felt... _loved_.

The following morning, thankfully I still had battery life to spare. But that didn't matter, especially if the bed was empty, if the bed was missing another person occupying it, and if the one left lying on it was me.

Worst part of it all, I didn't get her number.

Not even her name.

 ** _Guess it's true I'm not good with a one night stand. But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man._**

I looked around the room and tried to find anything that could lead me to her.

There, I saw it.

 ** _These nights never seem to go to plan. I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?_**

A single. strand. of her. hair.

 _ **Oh won't you stay with me? 'Cause you're all I need.  
This ain't love it's clear to see. But darling, stay with me.**_

I know, it's stupid. How on this world and the other below could I find her with a single strand of hair? It _could_ also be my own hair.

 _ **Why am I so emotional? No, it's not a good look, gain some self-control!**_

For long minutes, which felt like dragging hours, I stared ahead at nothing–turns out I was just staring at a mirror.

I, Mettaton, am capable of producing salty tears.

My heart thumped, and it thumped, and it hurt. Every beat it made weakened me. I cried. And the long-applied make-up on my face washed away in dark lines down to my chin. And I looked horrible. And I felt miserable.

 _ **And deep down I know this never works. But can you lay with me so it doesn't hurt?**_

That night I decided to go back to Grillby's in hopes of finding her again.

 _ **Oh won't you stay with me? 'Cause you're all I need.  
This ain't love it's clear to see. But darling, stay with me.**_

I managed to find her. At the same place. Same seat.

As if she was waiting for me all along. So I tricked myself, and I made myself think that finally, there was someone who would wait for me.

Finally, someone like her exists.

 _ **Oh won't you stay with me? 'Cause you're all I need.**_

We both got drunk again, and I felt giddy.

Tonight, she was the one in control.

The human woman rode me. I caught her soft breasts in my gloved hands. She ground her hips on mine. And she bounced, a whole lot of times.

 _ **This ain't love it's clear to see. But darling, stay with me.**_

And I reached deep withing her cavern.

But I didn't want only _that_. I had hoped that _I_ had reached deep within her heart.

 _ **Oh won't you stay with me? 'Cause you're all I need.  
This ain't love it's clear to see.**_

For days, turned to weeks, until I never got to see her again. She never went back to Grillby's. She never went back to me.

I tried to move on but... it was nearly impossible.

I almost became a robotic drunkard, but Blooky got me in control with a little help from Alphys. The dino remarked that I've been having too much sex and alcohol.

I flipped my hair and put up a façade–my usual flamboyant smirk. "Oh please, Alphys, just get that _fish_ to have her way with you~!"

After getting repaired by a heavily blushing doctor dinosaur, I set out alone. Blooky offered his company but I refused.

I didn't know what to do as I passed by my old posters on the streets, which colors were now fading away. Some were even covered by other faces of human stars with nose jobs, boob jobs or even lip jobs and– _oh_ , all that Photoshop and heavy make up!

Then there she was.

Getting out of a black limousine, arms linked with another human man who strongly resembled her. It could've been her father, I mused.

Then her eyes met me once more. And it took me back to the memory of those eyes that gave me warmth.

She spared me a small smile. And she waved. Then she disappeared with the man.

Did she love me?

...did I love her?

 _Do I love her?_

It didn't matter...now.

" **But darling, stay with me.** "

* * *

 **A/N: I'd like to apologize if Mettaton was a bit out of character here especially that I made him into a 'man', and if that part was a bit too detailed for you, dear reader. This was a simple one-shot, and well, I have been on a slightly angsty mood since May when it came to writing. I just feel bad for my other works that I can't continue due to reasons... and also, this was due to an agreement with my friends that know and have played Undertale a whole bunch of times–and that agreement was to "make a lemon".**

 **But that aside, thank you all for reading, and I hope you liked it. Song used in there was of course, by Sam Smith.**


End file.
